Broken Fantasy Filter
by laccy
Summary: After a year and a half together Edward finally lets some of his inhibitions go and Jasper may be willing to do the same.  Jasper/Edward AH/Slash. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Broken Fantasy Filter**

**-Chapter I-**

**-Eduard's POV-**

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck! Oh God!" I have been biting my lip trying to stifle my moans and whimpers for the past fifteen minutes even though I am alone.<p>

Earlier today I finally grew a pair and walked into one of the sex shops downtown. Jasper has been out of town on a business trip for the past five days, his flight home is scheduled for tomorrow and I only had a few more hours to try out the vibrating butt plug I had been dying to buy for the past six months. Hyperventilating on my way to the cash register to purchase the toy I passed through the DVD section of the shop. My mouth watered at all the possibilities.

Apparently I lost some of my inhibitions because my hand moved at inhuman speed towards a DVD showing a man on his knees, tied and blindfolded while another man was holding onto his hair, his pretty cock deep in the kneeling man's mouth. Did I mention the kneeling man was wearing a leather collar? Fucking hot. So with my inhibitions gone with the wind I bought the butt plug and what became my favorite movie. Who needs Hollywood action when you have Master James instructing his very luck slave on video.

I have always been a bit interested in BDSM and just kinky things in general, well maybe more than a bit and when I first met Jasper I though I hit the jack pot, during our first dates he was always so possessive and domineering. Resting his hand flat on the small of my back guiding me towards restaurant tables, grasping my wrist tightly while we walked over to the movies, him always a couple of steps ahead of me.

We met on my sister's engagement party. He is a friend of Emmett's, my sister's fiancé. He was wearing a black suit, light blue shirt and no tie. The first two buttons of the shirt were undone letting a little of his perfectly tanned chest show. Did I mention how handsome he is yet? His face is flawless, perfect light blue eyes, full pink lips, nose that appears to be sculpted my Michelangelo, his strong jaw made me lick my lips imagining how it would feel to kiss, lick and nibble it. His blond, curly hair was in disarray but it looked so good on him. What can I say? My cock was hard instantly.

Not half an hour later he was standing next to me with my favorite drink in hand as he led me outside to one of the garden benches. He placed the drink next to me and we talked until Emmett yelled at us to get out. It was two in the morning and I swear I didn't feel the time pass, I was so mesmerized by Jasper, I wanted to ask him to spend the night with me, but he was a gentleman and placed me in a taxi.

After that night we saw each other almost everyday for six months. He never actually asked to date me or to be his boyfriend but on our fifth date that also happened to be my twenty-fifth birthday he spent the night in my house for the first time. Before we even had our first kiss he said that he wasn't looking for a one night stand and that he didn't share. That if I liked him enough to start a relationship with him he would give me the world if I wanted it and that he only expected honesty and faithfulness from me. I wanted anything he was willing to give me.

I didn't need the labels or the official questions, I don't think it gets any more serious than what he wanted and expected out of our relationship and I fell in love with him so fast, we had so many things in common, even though he is four years my senior.

The few times we have been to gay clubs his possessiveness doubles and I almost think he wished he had a leash to tie me to the table, with the way he hovers over me, trying to keep everyone outside our circle of friends from speaking to me. I don't mind at all of course, one time I was feeling curious about what would happen if left his side and went as far as asking Emmett to distract him while I made an escape towards the bar. He was furious when he found me, he closed his hand around my wrist tightly and led me back to our table, sat me down and with his full pink lips against my ear growled and said "Stay." I came a little in my pants, I swear.

Before I moved in to his house he would call me before some of our dates to tell me what to wear and how to fix my hair. On days like those I would have to endure a perpetual hard on. Now instead of telling what to wear he picks my outfit himself and leaves it on top of our bed. I still get hard whenever he does that.

After six months of dating he asked if I wanted to move in with him. But he did it with that domineering tone so even if I hadn't been dying to live with him I doubt I would have had the willpower to say no. Sometimes I think he knows exactly what that tone does to me and he uses it for his advantage. He has never asked if I like it and I have never said I do either but the way my body reacts to that tone is hard to miss, even if I try to rearrange the hard on in my pants inconspicuously.

Our sex life has always been amazing, I can't think of one time that he has left unsatisfied. In fact he satisfies me so much that I am usually close to unconscious whenever he is done fucking or sucking me off, the problem is that he is so… nice and caring and I love that of course. Who wouldn't? But sometimes… God, sometimes I just wish he would spank me while he fucks my ass roughly or that he would grip my hair tightly in his fist while shoving his cock down my throat until I gag and that he would continue even then.

Just like Master James is doing it to his lucky slave in the video _'God this vibrating butt plug is amazing'_ I shudder at the feeling. My left hand is busy moving the plug in and out, hard and fast while I stroke my cock tightly with my right one. I try to stifle more whimpers and moans but it's getting difficult, especially now that Master James has his very lucky slave tied to a whipping bench. He is being punished for letting a bit of cum leak from his mouth into the floor.

God if only Jasper did that to me for not swallowing all his cum… though perhaps if he did I would miss some on purpose.

I am a sweaty, whimpering mess as my orgasm approaches, in my mind it is not Master James and his slave on the DVD, it is Jasper and me and I can't help but call out his name and ask for more. More of what? I don't know but God I am so close and all the image of Jasper bending me over the dining room table, tying my wrists and ankles to it so he can spanking me until my skin is pink and tender, just so he can fuck me hard and fast while his hips and thighs hit my tender flesh, making me hiss and moan in both pain and pleasure is enough to make me cum so hard and for so long I almost let out a sob when I am done.

I have cum all over my chest and I think some even hit my chin but I don't care. I am tempted to just fall asleep right now but I have to at least clean the plug and hide the DVD. Jasper is very private and I have never seen him snooping around my drawers so it shouldn't be too difficult to keep my little secret. I place both things in my bottom drawer, under the clothes there and spend a few minutes in the bathroom cleaning my chest and face.

I just have to make sure everything is locked before I fall asleep. I yawn and stretch on my way to the front door. We live in a three bedroom apartment, one of the spare bedrooms serves as Jasper's home office and the other is our T.V. room, even though there is another T.V. on the living room and one in our bedroom.

The first thing I notice as I exit the hallway that leads to the living room is the black luggage bag Jasper took with him on his trip, placed just below the dining table. The air rushed out of my lungs and my head started spinning a little. Jasper is back. Jasper is back and I was just whimpering and moaning loudly with a butt plug deep in my ass while watching very kinky porn. My eyes dart around the room but there is no sign of him anywhere. My legs shake a little as I slowly make my way back to the bedrooms. The light on his office is on.

A whimper escaped my mouth. I am afraid he saw me, he must have, I didn't hear him come in! He didn't call my name… or maybe he did but I was too busy with other things to notice. _'Oh God, oh God!' _I whimpered again. He must be mad, he must be furious if he didn't join me in bed, perhaps he is just disgusted at the images he saw on the T.V.

My head is still spinning and I may be hyperventilating.

"Edward come here." I gasped at the sound of his voice, it was _that_ tone and even after my mind blowing orgasm just a few minutes ago I could feel my cock stirring again. He must really be mad, he uses that tone when he is mad or when he wants my attention or when he really wants something from me. He wants me to go into his office, of course. I beg my legs to move after taking a deep breath.

I am standing outside the barely open office door just seconds later and I knock on it softly, almost wishing he doesn't hear so I can go back to bed and wake up from this awful dream.

"Come in." He said and I bit my lip to stop from whimpering. I hope he lets me explain and apologize. I hesitate a few seconds just staring at the door.

"Come in _now _Edward." Again _that_ tone and now I did whimper but because I was obviously hard and boxers did nothing to hide it. I took a deep breath and walked into the office slowly. The room was dimly lit. He was standing in front of his desk, barefoot, wearing dark blue jeans and a white wife beater, his hair was in its usual disarray.

I was painfully hard now and it didn't help much when he crossed his arms on his chest as his eyes traveled down my body, stopping a few seconds on my hard on. I shifted my feet a little aching for some sort of pressure on my cock. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes focused on mine again.

"It seems that butt plug wasn't enough for you Edward. Do you need something bigger?" I gasped and looked down to the floor, embarrassed, but what he said, how he said it and my embarrassment only made me more aroused. I did want something bigger I wanted his cock.

"Well?" Was he really expecting an answer? Fuck me! I took a deep breath but still couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Y-yes." I said softly.

"Speak up Edward. Yes what?" He took a step towards me and I had to stop myself from running away.

"I wanted your cock Jasper. The butt plug was a nice experience but nothing compares to your cock." I heard him hiss softly, my ears were suddenly really hot. Before I could blink Jasper was standing right in front of me, he took my right hand with his and pressed it hard against his jean clad erection, his hips buckled against my hand and he bit his lip.

"Are you sure Edward? You looked awfully satisfied with your cum all over your chest. I even saw a little hit your chin. Or was it the men on the T.V. that left you so pleased?" He was moving his face closer to mine as he spoke and his tongue left his mouth and licked the spot where my cum landed on my chin. I moaned and tightened my hold on his cock.

"I'm sure Jasper. It wasn't the men on the T.V. I was imagining you and me… doing that." I whispered before I could stop myself. I blushed again. Apparently I am so fucking aroused that my sexual fantasy filter took the night off.

I felt his free hand travel down my back and suddenly my boxers hit the floor and before I could look down to see what happened the room was filled with the sound of his open palm hitting my now bare left cheek. I gasped at the sensation, it stung but it felt so good, my body shook and I couldn't stop my loud moan. I felt dizzy, my forehead hit his chest as I used my hands to stabilize myself by griping his shoulders. I couldn't believe he just did that. My cock was leaking pre-cum now and I wanted him to do it again and again.

"Go get the lube and the plug Edward and wait for me in the T.V. room." He bent down and moved my feet off my boxers before turning me around and pushing me softly towards the door. I couldn't think straight, I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath before I understood what he wanted from me. I didn't waste any more time after that and rushed back towards our bedroom to gather what he asked.

* * *

><p>So this is my first attempt at slash. I'm usually more into JasperBella fiction. Not sure if its any good or if I should continue or just try my hand at writing other things. If you can, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.  
><strong><br>Broken Fantasy Filter**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Edward's POV-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was barely able to prevent my legs from running towards our bedroom to get my new plug and lube, and as much as I was looking forward to whatever Jasper had planned for me, I couldn't stop freaking out and begin hyperventilating again. My poor brain is in overdrive trying to figure out all this new feelings and sensations, like how amazing Jasper's hand felt when it connected with my cheek, how much that aroused me and how his tone of voice was traveling from my ears straight to my cock. I had always enjoyed it when he spoke like that but tonight it was simply too much.<p>

Was he really going to tie me up and spank me? _'I think so.' _Did I really want him to do that to me? _'Fuck yes!' _What would happen when we were done? That thought stopped me just as I was reaching for the plug. What could happen exactly? I could really like it and want to do it again at some other time, or I could hate it and never ever want to feel his hands on me that way. Would I love him less? Would he love me less? If I know Jasper and I think I do, he would give me anything I want, even if it is his hands spanking my ass and he wouldn't even question the reasons of my request.

Of course I wouldn't love him less and I know he won't either. _'God I love that man.'_ With my inner monologue quieted and my insecurities forgotten for the moment I focused on the task at hand. _"Go get the lube and the plug Edward and wait for me in the T.V. room." _I shivered as I remembered his voice and I did as requested.

I found it hard to realize that I was walking towards the T.V. room with a bottle of lube and a plug in my hands but my cock didn't seem to mind and it was giving me an imaginary pat on the back saying I should just enjoy the moment. And enjoy it I will!

I stood just a few feet from the black leather couch in the middle of the room unsure of what to do or where to wait for Jasper. The first thing that came to mind was to bend over the back of the couch but not really knowing how much is he into this I didn't want to push my luck. I was feeling a little exposed just standing here and couldn't stop myself from fidgeting with the bottle and the plug. The apartment was eerie quiet making me more nervous.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Jasper's hand on my lower back, I tried to turn around but his other hand was holding my hip firmly and his leg was between mine, effectively preventing my body from turning. When did he get here and how did he manage to get so close to me without my notice? He must have some crazy ninja skills. I jumped a little again as his warm breath brushed against my right ear.

"Edward, if you are uncomfortable or want to stop at any point say 'Red' and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?" He whispered softly and I noticed a hint of concern and hesitance in his voice, I didn't think I could love him more than I did a moment ago but I was wrong. His devotion to me and my well-being still surprised me sometimes.

"I understand Jasper." I managed to say, my voice breaking a little, my cock was still painfully hard and aching for his touch. His hand traveled from my lower back to my hair, he griped it tightly and tilted my head back forcefully. I moaned.

"You have been a bad boy Edward. Haven't you?" He whispered. "I come home expecting to find my boyfriend and what do I see instead?" He nipped my neck. "You fucking yourself with the butt plug so hard Edward, moaning like a little slut."

My eyes rolled back and my body shivered. He called me a slut and for some reason it only turned me on more. I guess that does make me a slut but I don't care. If it made him continue with this I would be anything he wanted me to be.

"Are you a little slut Edward?" His fingers were tracing little circles in my hip. I tried to nod my head but he was griping my hair too tightly.

"Y-yes Jasper." I whimpered.

"Yes what Edward?" He nipped my neck again.

"I-I'm a slut." I moaned. The slight humiliation of saying that was doing wonderful things to my cock. I tried to take a half a step back, I needed to feel his erection pressing against my ass, but he tightened his grip on my hip again, stopping me.

"I know." He murmured his agreement. I moaned again, slowly losing my mind to the sound of his voice, and his tight grip on my hair and hip. I wanted to scream and sob and beg at the same time. It was a little frightening to feel so much need but a tiny part of my brain that remained coherent knew that I was safe, that I could trust the man behind me with my life.

While I was reasoning with myself Jasper managed to bend me over the couch. My cock was pressing against the back. I had to support myself with my arms. I lost the ability to breath, my body was shaking but not in fear, but in anticipation of the slight pain and the beautiful sound that his hand made in the office when it landed on my cheek.

He was rubbing soothing circles in my back and I forced myself to take deep breaths. I would hate to faint right now. He bent over me, his chest pressing softly against my back.

"Remember your word slut." He whispered softly and before I could answer his open palm struck right in the middle of my left cheek. I gasped but it soon turned into a loud moan, he didn't give me any time to collect myself before he struck again and again. It wasn't painful but by the time I counted ten strikes of his hand there wasn't a spot on my cheeks that didn't feel like it was on fire.

My hips started moving, my cock desperate for any kind of friction even if it was from the back of the couch, he stopped spanking me but the lingering sting was enough to spur me on and it kept me moaning and gasping for breath.

"Are you trying to fuck the couch? You really are a slut." He said before griping my hip to stop the motion.

"P-please Jasper." I moaned. "I need – I need…" I whimpered.

"What do you need slut?" He sounded amused.

"I need to cum!" I nearly shouted, trying desperately to move my hips again but his hold on me prevented me from doing it.

"You already did Edward, while the plug was deep inside you." I heard the sound of his zipper and a second later he had his cock between my cheeks. He was so hard and slick. I had no idea when he used the lube but I didn't care, finally feeling him so close almost made me cum right then.

"Please Jasper, please!" I begged.

He pressed himself flush against me and started moving his hips. The pressure on my sensitive skin made my eyes roll back and thank God his movements were making my cock rub against the couch again. I shouted his name when I felt a slippery finger pressing against my entrance. It didn't meet too much resistance, it wasn't long since I had the plug deep inside me after all but it still felt wonderful.

By the time he had three of his fingers inside me I was a sweaty, whimpering mess. Gibberish was leaving my mouth; I couldn't focus enough to understand what I was saying. I was begging for him to move his fingers faster, for his cock, for the plug, for anything to finally push me to the edge.

When I felt the plug stretching me slowly I gasped and pushed my hips back, I guess Jasper wasn't prepared for my eagerness because he cursed as the plug slid deep inside me.

"That's it slut, fuck the plug." He said and gave my cheeks two quick slaps with about half the strength he used before. He didn't have to tell me twice and I started moving my hips effectively fucking the couch and my own ass with the plug. I was so close, my legs were shaking and I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth.

"Cum now slut." I barely registered the words but the sharp, domineering tone was enough to send me over the edge and I spilled my cum all over the back of the couch. I heard him moan my name just before I felt his release on my cheeks and my lower back. He had never done anything like that before but I certainly wouldn't mind if he did it again.

"Wait here." Jasper said softly and just a few seconds later I felt him removing the plug and his hands rubbing my cheeks and lower back soothingly with a washcloth. After that he applied some sort of moisturizer to my skin. It was a little cold and even though it stung a little it definitely made me feel better.

Once he was done with that he helped me stand up and dressed me in loose fitting boxers. I was starting to come down from my mind blowing orgasm and a bit of nervousness crept back into my mind. What would happen with our relationship now?

I knew Jasper enough to know he had some serious Dominant traits but I have never seen myself in a complete submissive role. Did he expect me to kneel and wear his collar now? Would I like that? He was looking at me with concern clear in his eyes but I couldn't even hear him breathing. Was I supposed to do something now? I didn't know enough about the lifestyle or about spanking protocols. And if he didn't say something soon I would hyperventilate again.

"Jasper I really have no idea of what I am supposed to do now." I said nervously, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean Edward?" I could hear the concern in his tone.

"You know… kneel, thank you, or kiss your feet?" I blurted out and I swear my blush reached to my toes.

The sound of his loud laughter startled me and I couldn't help but look up at him. He had a hand on his stomach and the other was covering his mouth trying to stifle the sound. His eyes were glistening with amusement. I could only stand there and gap at him. Only a minute or two passed before he could collect himself. He closed the distance between us in two long strides and held my face between his hands.

"Oh Edward..." He murmured while peppering kissed along my jaw. "What do you want to do now?" He asked softly.

I took a moment to think about his question, the thought of kneeling and thanking him was mildly arousing but kissing his feet was certainly a turn off. If I had to be honest with myself, I was desperate for a bath and then I just wanted us to prepare dinner while we spoke about our week. I missed him so much and after our little sexual encounter I just needed my Jasper like I needed him any other day.

"I want a bath and dinner and I just want to talk… I missed you so much and I am curious about what you did on your trip." I said softly, hesitated a moment and added. "Is that ok? You need me to do something else? I mean I don't want to make you upset… I am not sure what will happen now. Are you like a Dom or something?" Apparently once I started I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I blushed again and looked down to our feet.

"Edward, look at me please." He cooed and I did. "I just need you and whatever you are willing to give me. That can be your pretty ass for spanking or a lifetime full of nothing but romanticism. I am simply your boyfriend who wants to do whatever it takes to make you happiest man alive. Like you have done for me since the moment I met you." His eyes and tone were full of love and I could feel the truth in his words. I could feel he had no expectations whatsoever and would be happy to accept whatever I chose to do now as long as it made me happy.

I felt my heat swelling and I wanted to cry and hold him and never let him go. I vowed to spend the rest of my life trying to make him as happy as I possibly could. I didn't say it of course; he would only complain and say that I made him happy just by knowing I love him.

"I love you. Thank you… for before." I glanced back at the couch for a moment. "I enjoyed it a lot." I added shyly and blushed. He chuckled softly.

"I love you too Edward. You're welcome and thank you as well. I certainly enjoyed it too." He grinned and gave me a soft kiss. "I will prepare the bath for us." He whispered while nuzzling his nose on my neck.

He cleaned the couch quickly and left with the bottle of lube and the plug in his hands. I just stood there for a moment reveling on what happened. A small part of my brain was ecstatic by the possibility of fulfilling all my other fantasies. I shivered and grinned like an idiot thinking about that until I heard Jasper saying the water was ready.

I couldn't stop smiling on my way to the bathroom. Bath and food now, more fantasies later.

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone who left a review, I really appreciate it. I am glad you liked the first chapter and I hope this doesn't disappoint. I am not sure if I will make this into a full BDSM story or just go with the 'fulfilling fantasies' thing or maybe a mix between the two. Dom Jasper makes me swoon too much to not do anything about it!<p>

If you can, let me know what you think.


End file.
